Egarement
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Voici une fic que j'ai faite pour un cadeau pour Melle Shalimar ! C'est du YAOI et c'est un long oneshot. Une suite est disponible sous le nom de Jalousie.


**Titre : **Egarement

**Auteur :** Law-sama

**Série **: T.R.C.

**Genre :** Yaoi, humour, disputes à gogo et… Lemon !

**Couple :** Ca va être facile à deviner

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que je vais utiliser ne sont pas à moi (Ce qui est bien dommage TT).

**Ch'tite note** : Bon, alors c'est Melle Shalimar qui a été la 10 000ème personne à passer sur mon site et comme j'ai promis une fic, là voici Je tiens à dire que j'ai eu champ libre (Trop cooool ). J'ai donc fait marcher les neurones disponibles (Il en reste plus beaucoup 0). J'espère que ça va te plaire ma tite Shalili, c'était une idée de RPG dont je t'avais déjà parlée ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire J'espère que ça te plaira

**Pour ma tite Shalimar**

* * *

**: Egarement :**

-Putain de pays ! Cria pour la énième fois le ninja.

Il dégomma un autre tronc d'arbre d'un puissant coup de pied, lequel s'effondra au sol en emportant d'autres feuillus avec lui.

-Moi, je l'aime bien ! Répondit calmement une voix.

Kurogané sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-TAIS-TOI ! Ou tu finis dans la boue comme moi !

-Ca, ce n'est pas gentil, Kuro-chan !

-M'en fiche ! S'énerva l'autre.

Le blond souriait toujours. Il était sur les épaules du grand ninja car il s'était foulé la cheville en atterrissant dans cette dimension.

-Tu voudrais m'abandonner ! Tu vas te retrouver tout seul, déjà qu'on a perdu Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona !

-Tant mieux ! Cette boule de poil me fait des vacances !

Le blond donna une tape sur le crâne du ninja pour ses méchantes paroles. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'autre dimension, le voyage avait été plus que mouvementé et ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés ! Mais ils ne devaient pas être très loin car sans Mokona, ils ne pourraient pas se comprendre ! Ils leur suffisaient juste de les retrouver…

Kurogané était à deux doigts de le faire descendre de sur ses épaules mais il n'avait pas envie de se traîner une limace pareille ! Il irait bien plus vite avec ce fardeau (léger) sur les épaules, dans cette foutue forêt dont ils n'arrivaient pas à voir le bout. Il avança et un « sploch » se fit entendre.

-Et merde !

Il avait marché dans une nouvelle flaque de boue et de je ne sais trop quoi dont il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir le nom ni la consistance.

-Tu sais Kuro-chan, tu devrais surveiller ton langage !

-Hé, l'asticot, je t'ai pas sonné !

Le magicien lui donna une autre tape sur la tête.

-Nan mais c'est pas fini, ma tête c'est pas un tam tam !

-T'en auras une à chaque fois que tu diras une grossièreté ! Ce n'est pas bien surtout lorsque tu es devant la Princesse Sakura.

- Elle est pas là !

Kurogané le regarda de biais et Fye lui sourit tel un ange innocent. Il se rembrunit mais continua d'avancer. Les arbres étaient tous immenses et semblaient s'étendre à perte de vu ! Il marchait depuis une bonne heure et il en avait raz le bol !

-Tu ne pourrais pas te rendre utile pour une fois !

-Hm !

-Comme utiliser ta magie !

-Je ne peux pas, répondit calmement Fye.

Celui-ci regarda au loin alors qu'il était ballotté sur les épaules du ninja qui passait sur une souche.

-On ne devrait pas être très loin d'une ville !

-C'est ton petit doigt qui t'l'a dit !

-Oui ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Kurogané poussa un soupire puis continua droit devant lui. Ils finirent par arriver devant une grande ville. Elle était entourée de remparts mais les portes étaient ouvertes à cette heure de la journée. Elles n'étaient fermées que la nuit car le mal régnait dans les bois. Des villageois furent surpris de les voir sortirent de la forêt sans marques apparentes de luttes ni de blessures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder ? Siffla le ninja entre ses dents.

-Ils ont peut-être peur de toi !

-La ferme !

Le grand ninja s'approcha des villageois et avec un air pas commode. Fye souriait aux gens comme pour faire bonne figure malgré sa position élevée.

-Y'a-t-il une auberge, mon ami s'est fait mal à la cheville !

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre une jeune femme. Mon père en tient une, venez !

Ils la suivirent alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et des chuchotements s'élevaient. Des mots tels que « rescapés », « miraculés », « bénis des dieux » venaient à leurs oreilles attentives. En tout cas, ils les considéraient comme des êtres exceptionnels et ils comptaient bien en profiter puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent ! Et encore moins de cette dimension…

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux et bouclés leur indiqua l'entrée de l'auberge. C'était une grande bâtisse, plus belle que les autres mais c'était pour attirer la clientèle.

-Père ! Des rescapés de la forêt !

-Quoi ! Ils…

-Oui ! Ils sont revenus de la forêt et il ne leur est pas arrivé malheur.

Le père de la jeune fille les regarda avec de grands yeux comme si c'était un miracle. Fye avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui rôdait dans cette forêt !

-Et bien entrez messieurs ! Je vais vous loger pour le temps que vous voudrez !

-C'est très aimable de votre part. Merci beaucoup !

Kurogané fit un pas en avant puis il regarda la hauteur de la porte et se rappela le point plume qu'il avait sur les épaules.

-Tu vas pouvoir marcher !

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix !

Le ninja posa le magicien à terre qui boitait un peu avant de s'appuyer sur le cadre de la porte. La jeune femme le regarda avec un air inquiet.

-Mais vous êtes blessé !

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec un sourire. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Fye et le grand ronchon c'est Kurogané !

-Enchanté, moi c'est Yuya ! Je vais vous installer dans une chambre et j'irais vous chercher de quoi soigner votre… !

-Cheville ! Rien de grave, c'est dû à un faux mouvement.

Il souriait et la jeune fille le lui rendit. Cela commençait à énerver le ninja qui passa entre les deux d'un air mécontent.

-On peut se dépêcher, je suis fatigué !

-Oh ! Oui ! Suivez-moi !

La jeune fille prit la tête, marchant avec la légèreté d'une fleur. Fye fronça les sourcils au comportement peu courtois du ninja puis il les suivit en marchant avec quelque difficulté. Kurogané jeta un œil vers lui puis prit son bras et le passa au-dessus de son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.

-Merci Kuro-chan !

Pour toute réponse, il émit un petit grognement et continua à l'aider à marcher pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui leur avait ouvert une porte.

-Voilà votre chambre !

Elle fit un grand sourire à Fye avant de s'éclipser pour aller lui chercher de quoi soigner sa cheville. Kurogané fit entrer le magicien et le posa sur la première chaise.

-Merci Kuro-chaaaan !

-Ca va ! Râla-t-il.

Le blond était intrigué par le comportement soudainement hostile du ninja. Elle n'était pourtant pas une ennemie ! La jeune femme revint assez vite, trop vite au goût du grand brun qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de remballer un peu mieux le blondinet.

-Voilà pour votre pied, Monsieur Fye !

-Merci beaucoup.

Il prit l'espèce de pot en terre qu'elle lui donna avec un petit sachet en papier qui contenait je ne sais quoi. Le magicien posa le tout sur la table et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

-Yuya, puis-je vous demander ce que vous craignez tant dans cette forêt.

-Vous ne le savez pas !

-Disons… Que nous voyageons beaucoup !

-Oh… Le mal… Le mal hante cet endroit… On dit qu'une sorcière malfaisante y vit et qu'elle transforme tous les intrus en chose surnaturelle. Vous êtes les premiers à sortir du cœur de cette forêt !

Kurogané regarda la jeune fille qui tremblait à l'évocation de cette « légende » du coin. Fye lui lança un regard. Ils étaient tous deux d'accord sur le faite que c'était louche mais en parleraient après son départ. La rousse s'excusa car elle avait encore des choses à faire puis pris congé des deux hommes.

-Une sorcière… Pff, si ça se trouve c'est elle qui a la plume !

-On n'en sait rien Kuro-chan !

Fye resta pensif… Et s'ils avaient atterri chez cette sorcière !

-Il faut y retourner !

-Quoi ! Dans cette forêt boueuse ! Pas question ! Surtout que je devrais te porter alors on va attendre que ta cheville soit guérie pour y aller !

-J'avoue que j'y avais pas pensé ! Dit-il avec un sourire d'ange.

-Bien sûr que t'y a pas pensé, c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot ! S'énervait le ninja.

-Bon, voyons voir ce qu'elle m'a amené !

Le grand brun resta déconcerté par le changement soudain de la conversation. Il allait répliquer mais se ravisa. Le magicien prit le pot en terre et le sachet où il y avait une espèce de bande en tissu. Il ouvrit le pot et vit une sorte de mélasse semblable à ce qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans la forêt. Fye resta septique un instant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de médecine !

Kurogané le regarda, hésitant avec son pot de je ne sais trop quoi entre les mains. Il tira l'autre chaise pour se mettre en face du magicien et prit le pot.

-Donne ton pied !

-Mais…

-Ca va pas te tuer ! Et puis, on ne peut pas connaître la médecine de toutes les dimensions !

Fye ne dit rien et lui tendit sa cheville gauche. Kurogané prit le pied de son ami avec délicatesse et lui ôta sa chaussure. Il palpa un peu pour voir où il avait mal et Fye émit un petit « hum » douloureux lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur la zone affectée.

Le ninja posa le pot sur la table et plongea deux doigts dedans pour ensuite venir les appliquer avec douceur sur la peau pâle du magicien. Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement.

-Quoi encore !

-C'est froid et ça me chatouille ! Dit-il un peu gêné.

Kurogané lâcha un soupire puis continua à mettre de cette terre sur le pied de Fye, massant doucement la zone douloureuse. Une fois qu'il eut fini cette opération, il banda son pied comme il faut.

-Je te le referais ce soir et demain ! Dit-il avec une mine désagréable.

-Merci mon p'tit Kuro !

Fye posa son pied par terre pour ne pas risquer que le grand ninja le vire sous peine de se faire encore plus mal ! Le ninja se leva et alla dans ce qui lui semblait être une salle de bain et se lava les mains.

-Pff, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ici !

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! Moi je vais aller faire un tour en ville au cas ou si Shaolan et Sakura étaient dans les parages.

-D'accord !

Il sourit innocemment tandis que le ninja sortit de la chambre. Le magicien se leva bien qu'il avait une entorse. Il arriva vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une rue qui semblait centrale vue sa largeur et les commerçants qui y étaient. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et vit Kurogané sortir et marcher dans la grande rue. Son pas était tranquille mais lourd. Des passants le regardèrent avec admiration mêlée à de la crainte vue sa taille plutôt imposante.

Il détacha son regard du ninja pour regarder la forêt, sondant le lieu à la recherche d'un pouvoir magique quelconque. Il ressentit un faible pouvoir mais celui-ci était masqué par une puissante barrière. Et comme il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, il ne força pas.

-Bah ! Nous verrons bien !

Fye alla s'allonger sur le lit et déposa sa cheville avec soin car elle lui était encore douloureuse. Il se demandait si cette terre étrange ferait son effet ! Après tout, il ne perdait rien ! Et il devait avouer qu'il avait vu le ninja être doux… Ce qui était un vrai miracle car il agissait toujours comme une grosse brute !

Kurogané s'était engagé dans la rue et regardait les gens, les objets, les maisons. Rien ne lui échappait. Il valait mieux connaître le terrain au cas ou ? Les habitants ne l'approchaient pas et le laissaient visiter la ville à son gré. Il ne vit ni Shaolan, ni Sakura encore moins une boule de poil énervante à souhait. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que même sans Mokona, ils arrivaient à communiquer !

C'était vraiment étrange car la première fois qu'ils avaient été séparés de cette insupportable boule de poil, ils n'étaient plus arriver à se comprendre. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient dans les parages ! Mais le ninja ne les vit pas, ni ne les entendit. Après avoir fait le tour du village, il vit le soleil qui commençait à décliner et commença à revenir vers cette auberge. Il ne voulait pas être impoli envers leurs hôtes !

Kurogané rentra et salua Yuya qui était en train de servir des clients car il y avait une partie restaurant au rez-de-chaussée. Il monta dans la chambre qui leur avait été attitrée. Fye entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il ne leva pas la tête qui reposait sous ses mains, les bras en demi en l'air alors qu'il fixait le plafond, allongé tranquillement.

-Alors !

-Je ne les ai pas trouvés.

-C'est embêtant !

Le ninja s'assit, silencieux. Il allait devoir supporter le magicien ! Fye se releva et s'appuya sur ses bras.

-Tu m'aides, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-A quoi ? Fit-il d'une voix sombre.

-A aller dans la salle de bain pour me doucher !

Kurogané poussa un soupir avant de lancer un regard noir à Fye.

-Quoi ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai mal !

-Si ! Répliqua-t-il. Si tu n'étais pas tombé comme une masse sur moi, tu aurais pas mal à la cheville !

-J'y peux rien si t'es dur comme du béton !

Le ninja fut à deux doigts de lui en coller une mais il se ravisa et poussa un grondement sonore.

-Alors, j'attends ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ca va !

Kurogané se rapprocha du lit et le prit façon mariée pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le posa à terre avec un minimum de douceur avant de fermer la porte avec une certaine rage.

-Merci mon bon Kuro !

-Douche-toi et fous-moi la paix !

Fye pouffa de rire puis se dévêtit. Ses vêtements sentaient les drôles odeurs de cette forêt. Il fallait les laver mais… Il allait mettre quoi d'autre !

-Kurogané !

-Quoi ! Râla-t-il.

-Tu devrais aller demander des vêtements à Yuya car les miens ont une drôle d'odeur alors les tiens… Fit-il avec une mimique de dégoût.

-Ouaih, j'y vais !

Le ninja sortit pour partir à la recherche de la jeune fille qui justement montait à l'étage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ! Demanda-t-elle à la limite de la panique.

-Non tout va bien ! C'est que mon ami et moi… On se demandait si vous pouviez nous prêter des affaires ! Nous n'en avons pas et la forêt à laisser quelques marques ! Dit-il le plus courtois possible.

La jeune femme le regarda et vit son bas de pantalon et ses chaussures pleines de terre séchée.

-Je vais vous chercher ça de suite ! Attendez-moi dans votre chambre !

Elle s'éclipsa dans un couloir et le ninja fit chemin inverse pour rentrer dans la chambre. Fye en avait profité pour mettre ses habits dans un coin et avait soigneusement enlevé le bandage. La terre avait séché et il n'y avait aucune réaction étrange.

Le magicien se glissa dans la douche, un peu étrange car il fallait tourner des poignets. Il n'y était pas habitué. Il tourna la première, intrigué et de l'eau se mit à pleuvoir au-dessus de sa tête.

-Kyaaa !

Il recula de dessous et se fit un peu mal à la cheville. Il tourna le robinet pour arrêter l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !

-Rien, j'ai eu de l'eau glacée ! C'est… C'est pas vraiment comme chez moi !

-Pff !

Kurogané alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en attendant que la jeune fille revienne avec des habits. Fye recommença son « expérience » avec le robinet et de l'eau chaude coula mais elle devint rapidement brûlante. Il ouvrit celui de l'eau froide afin de tempérer l'eau et put enfin se prendre une douche.

-« Cela fait du bien… »

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps pâle. Il prit le savon en forme ovale, de couleur crème. Sous l'eau et en le frottant cela se mit à mousser et il commença à se laver avec. Le ninja ne mit pas longtemps à voir la jeune fille entrer avec des vêtements pour eux. Elle les posa sur la table et les sépara en deux tas.

-Ceux-ci sont pour vous et les autres sont pour Monsieur Fye !

-Merci.

-De rien ! Je vous monterais votre repas quand vous le voudrez !

-Et Bien… Disons dans une vingtaine de minutes !

-D'accord ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et sur ces mots, elle ressortit. Le ninja regarda les vêtements qu'il devait passer au magicien. Il les prit et se leva, venant vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il frappa doucement.

-Quoi !

-J'entre pour te poser des vêtements !

-D'accord !

Il passa ses cheveux sous le jet d'eau tiède lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Heureusement qu'il y avait une espèce de rideau ! Kurogané posa les vêtements sur le petit meuble puis ressortit aussi sec. Il alla se poser sur la chaise en attendant que Fye ait fini de prendre sa douche. Le magicien sortit trempé et prit une des serviettes blanches pour s'essuyer. Il se sécha les cheveux en les frottant pour qu'il soit à peu près sec. Le blond passa le vêtement que Yuya lui avait amené.

Il se regarda dans la glace. C'était un pantalon beige qui finissant amplement sur les pieds et une longue chemise bleue clair par-dessus dans le style d'un kimono. Il soupçonnait que ce soit des vêtements de femmes vues la finesse des dessins et de la taille ! Mais le magicien aimait bien !

Il sortit de la salle de bain, ses affaires dans ses mains, avec le sourire, et regarda Kurogané qui n'attendant que sa sortie pour prendre une bonne douche. Mais celui-ci tiqua en voyant ses vêtements sur le magicien.

-C'est des fringues de femme ?

-Je pense mais elle n'a pas dû trouver autre chose !

Kurogané sourit moqueusement. Il se leva et prit ses affaires avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Mais Fye n'avait pas aimé son petit sourire.

-Si t'es pas content, je peux très bien remettre mes vêtements !

-Non, ça ira, ricana le ninja.

Fye lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Le ninja se retourna immédiatement, fusillant le magicien du regard.

-Recommence et tu ne pourras plus que mettre des fringues de bonne femme !

Le blond le regarda, sans être impressionné le moins du monde par son agressivité. Il avait l'habitude ! Kurogané tourna les talons et ferma la porte dans un claquement sonore que toute l'auberge avait dû entendre. Fye poussa un soupir alors que la porte s'ouvrit rapidement.

-Un problème ! Demanda Yuya.

-Non, dit-il gêné. Yuya, est-ce que tu pourrais faire laver mes vêtements et ceux de Kuro !

-Oh mais oui ! Passez-les moi ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La rousse prit les vêtements sales de Fye mais ne vit pas ceux du ninja. Le blond sourit et alla toquer à la porte.

-Kuro-chan, passe-moi tes vêtements pour que Yuya les lave !

Il entendit un grognement de l'autre côté de la porte. Au bout d'une minute, il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour faire tomber ses affaires aux pieds de la porte et refermer la porte aussi vite que l'éclair. Le blond les ramassa pour les donner à la jeune fille.

-Merci Yuya !

-De rien ! Vous êtes nos invités ! Je vous apporte votre repas après !

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut dans le couloir pour aller continuer ce qu'elle avait laissé en plan au bruit de la porte. Fye alla se poser sur le lit puis s'y allongea. Sa cheville lui faisait moins mal mais c'est surtout qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer !

Le ninja prit une bonne douche, imitant le blond et se lava les cheveux car il lui semblait qu'ils sentaient la forêt ! Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas mais bon…Il se vêtit avec les affaires que lui avaient donné Yuya. Il avait un pantalon vert assez large et le haut était court et beige. Il comprenait pourquoi Fye avait eu des affaires de femme, vu sa carrure fine…

Kurogané sortit et le vit allongé sur le lit. Il prit le pot et les bandes, rapprocha une chaise et prit le pied de son ami. Le blond le regarda avec surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude prendre sa cheville douloureuse.

-Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Hum…

Le magicien s'installa sur les coudes pour le regarder faire. Le ninja posa son pied sur la cuisse le temps d'ouvrir le pot. Il enduisit la zone endommagée de cette terre, avec autant de douceur et de délicatesse que la première fois. Fye aimait ce doux contact… Il remuait doucement ses doigts de pied comme un chat qui s'étire au contact d'une gentille caresse.

Le grand ninja le soignait avec application. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il banda son pied puis il le déposa sur le lit. Fye le regarda partir dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains puis il le fixa toujours lorsqu'il revient.

-Quoi ! Demanda-t-il avec une note d'agressivité.

-Je me disais que tu faisais ça avec douceur, c'est est étrange pour une grosse brute !

Kurogané sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et il faillit lui crier dessus mais il entendit toquer à la porte. Il se retourna d'un geste rageur et ouvrit la porte avec une certaine violence. Si violent que les petits cheveux de Yuya en voletaient. Elle le regarda avec des yeux surpris.

-Euh… Votre repas…

-Ah... Merci !

Kurogané prit le plateau que tenait la jeune fille et alla le poser sur la table. Yuya referma la porte et s'éclipsa. Elle fut encore surprise de voir une telle colère dans les yeux du grand homme. Cela lui donna un frisson. Comment un homme aussi gentil et doux que Monsieur Fye pouvait supporter un homme aussi brutal !

Le magicien se redressa entièrement en voyant leur repas. Il avait faim ! Mais le ninja se rapprocha de lui avec un regard noir.

-Et je suis pas une grosse brute ! C'est toi la femmelette ici !

-Hey ! C'est pas parce que j'utilise autre chose que ma force physique que je suis.

-T'as tout compris ! Coupa-t-il.

Le blond resta bouche bée face à son explication. Il l'avait pris à son propre jeu ! Fye fit une moue boudeuse puis le regarda avec un sourire.

-Tu me portes vers la chaise !

-Non !

-Mais j'ai mal à ma cheville ! Kuro-chaaaan !

-Ca va ! Cria-t-il.

Le ninja le prit avec douceur malgré son envie de lui donner une sacrée claque. Il le déposa sur la chaise libre puis ramena l'autre. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence mais les pensées fusaient ! Kurogané observait du coin de l'œil le magicien qui mangeait doucement.

Une fois le repas finit, il ne lui demanda pas son avis et prit le blond façon mariée pour le déposer dans le lit.

-Je reviens !

Il avait pris le plateau dans l'intention de le rapporter à la jeune fille et de s'excuser. Non pas que ça lui pèserait sur la conscience mais c'était par politesse. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où Yuya aidait les cuisinières.

-Monsieur Kurogané !

-Je vous rapportais le plateau.

-Mais je serais venue le chercher !

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il devant son air scandalisé. Je venais pour m'excuser pour tout à l'heure !

-Oh ! C'est déjà oublié !

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce crétin de magicien qui lui aussi avait le sourire facile. Il lui souhaita le bonsoir puis remonta dans la chambre.

Lorsque le grand ninja rentra, le magicien s'était glissé sous les couvertures et semblait s'être endormi. Kurogané vit bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Dormir à côté de lui ou sur une chaise ! Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir sur une chaise ! Surtout qu'il était lui aussi fatigué.

Kurogané se glissa sur la partie du lit encore libre, se couvrant des couvertures chaudes. Fye remua en sentant quelque chose à ses côtés. Le ninja sentait son corps si proche… Cela le rendait mal à l'aise ! Il finit par s'abandonner au sommeil qui gagnait son corps épuisé.

Kurogané tourna dans le lit et buta contre quelque chose de chaud. Il émit un grognement alors que Fye souriait en l'entendant. Celui-ci était levé depuis une heure et il était resté dans le lit, même si le ninja y était et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler.

-Bonjour Kuro-chan ! Dit-il doucement.

-Hum, lui répondit l'autre.

Il se couvrit la tête de la couverture, se rappelant enfin qui était la chaleur à ses côtés. Il attendit quelques minutes puis il émergea pour regarder le magicien, allongé, les bras derrière la tête à regarder le plafond.

-Il est quelle heure ! Dit-il avec un air grognon.

-On approche de midi, dit calmement le blond.

Le ninja grogna puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Fye rit doucement en le voyant faire.

-On devrait au moins descendre pour le repas ! Sinon, ça sera impoli !

-Hum ! Et ta cheville !

-Elle va mieux, répondit-il. Je peux plus facilement la bouger mais un jour de repos en plus ne lui ferait pas de mal, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Le ninja haussa les sourcils. Il avait bien compris son allusion. C'est lui qui allait encore s'occuper du malade ! Il commençait à regretter la boule de poil ! Celle-ci était moins… encombrante ! Kurogané se redressa puis sortit du lit et s'étira. Le blond le regarda faire, observant ses gestes précis. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au réveil ! Mais il était d'aussi bonne humeur que la journée !

Fye ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler… Ses muscles bougeant en harmonie durant ses quelques étirements…Il avait vraiment une puissante musculature… Il faisait gringalet à côté ! Le ninja sentit un regard sur lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule, le magicien qui le fixait avec une attention particulière.

-Quoi !

-Ah ! Rien ! Répondit-il gêné de s'être fait prendre.

Il détourna la tête pour fixer le mur, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rouge. Le ninja ne dit rien et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage car il avait chaud dans cette pièce baignée par le soleil du midi. Le magicien osa le regarder lorsque celui entra dans la pièce.

-Ouf, soupira-t-il doucement.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pour changer ses idées qui commençaient sérieusement à divaguer ! Kurogané sortit après quelques minutes et regarda Fye toujours allongé.

-J'te refais ton bandage et on descend !

-Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres !

-Faut bien que quelqu'un te remue !

Fye fit une mine boudeuse au ninja qui le regarda avec une certaine exaspération. Ce dernier prit le pot et la chaise pour les poser l'une à côté du lit et l'autre sur le lit. Le magicien ne bougea pas et se laissa faire lorsqu'il retira le bandage. Il sentait nettement moins la douleur mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable ! Au risque de devoir encore entendre râler Kurogané lorsqu'ils devraient retourner dans cette forêt.

Toujours en douceur, le grand ninja refit le bandage du blond avant de remettre tout à sa place. Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger d'en bas où Yuya les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle les installa sur une table un peu en retrait et les servit comme des rois. Fye et Kurogané n'avaient jamais vu autant de nourriture devant eux. Le ninja eut une petite pensée pour Mokona qui ne mangerait rien de ça ! Pour une fois qu'il ne lui piquera rien dans son assiette !

-Bon appétit, dit-elle en servant un dernier plat.

-Merci Yuya, répondit Fye un peu gêné.

Les deux compères se regardèrent puis commencèrent à manger. Cela serait impoli de leur part de refuser toute cette nourriture, certainement préparée par la jeune rousse. Une bonne partie du début de l'après-midi fut passé à manger tout ce qu'il y avait. Et il y en avait tant qu'ils invitaient les villageois à manger avec eux et discutaient ! Ils étaient vraiment considérés comme des miraculés… Ce qui expliquait les petits soins dont faisait preuve Yuya.

Après ce repas plus que copieux, Kurogané remonta dans la chambre pour digérer. Fye resta avec Yuya qui finissait de débarrasser sous son regard. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement. Le magicien attendit qu'elle ait fini.

-Ouf ! Lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant en face du blond.

-Fini !

-Oui ! Heureusement car ce soir se sera pire !

-Pourquoi !

-Le village organise une petite fête pour vous ! Et je vais m'occuper de la cuisine avec les autres femmes du village.

-Oh je vois…

Fye n'osait pas dire que ce n'était pas la peine. Il sentait que cela serait très déplacé ! Il lui sourit et la jeune fille rougit à ce sourire charmant.

-Euh… Monsieur Fye…

-Appelle-moi Fye tout court !

-Fye, dit-elle avec incertitude. Voudriez-vous venir en ville avec moi ! Je dois aller chercher des fruits pour faire le dessert !

-Bien sûr si, on marche doucement.

La jeune fille sourit à cette remarque et savait bien qu'il ne devait pas faire trop d'effort. Elle se leva et retira le tablier qu'elle avait mis pour faire la vaisselle. Yuya prit un panier, une petite bourse puis revient vers la table où Fye était toujours accoudé. Il se leva lorsqu'elle se posta devant lui et ils partirent pour le cœur du village. Ils ne se souciaient pas de celui qui les regardait avec amertume.

La jeune fille affichait un visage rayonnant et un sourire radieux alors que le villageois allaient et repartaient autour d'eux. Fye se montrait souriant et poli. Certains venaient par curiosité car ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu, d'autres venaient demander des renseignements à Yuya sur la fête du soir. Ils achetèrent les fruits dont avait besoin la jeune fille puis ils prirent le chemin inverse quoi que plus tranquille.

-Fye, tu comptes rester ici ainsi que ton ami ! Finit-elle par demander les joues empourprées.

Le magicien sourit et comprit son allusion.

-Non, Kurogané et moi devront repartir demain !

-Demain ! Reprit-elle toute paniquée.

-Oui, demain.

Sa voix était calme et son regard apaisant. La jeune rousse comprit alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû… Elle rougit de honte et de confusion. Fye ne dit rien, et ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'auberge. Yuya le laissa remonter et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer les desserts pour le soir. Le magicien regagna la chambre et tomba face à face avec le grand ninja qui le regarda de haut.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas faire d'effort !

-Et bien… Je suis allé, lui tenir compagnie ! Dit-il un peu gêner. Je n'ai fait que marcher à mon rythme !

Il rentra, passant calmement à côté de Kurogané. Fye alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et lâcha un soupire.

-D'ailleurs, ce soir nous sommes conviés à une grande fête en notre honneur…

-Ah bon !

-Oui, Yuya me l'a appris tout à l'heure.

-Nous n'avons qu'à partir tout de suite, lâcha le ninja avec une visible mauvaise humeur.

-Ca ne serait pas correct ! De toute façon, je lui ai dit que nous partions demain !

-Tu as dis ça, répliqua-t-il avec agressivité. Tu pouvais bien rester, je m'en fiche !

Fye fronça les sourcils. Il se comportait étrangement… Le grand ninja lui faisait face et il voyait bien qu'il était énervé. Mais le pourquoi lui échappait…Il allait lui poser une question mais on frappa à la porte. Kurogané l'ouvrit avec le plus de calme possible mais il découvrit la jeune fille et eut du mal à ne pas la fusiller du regard.

-Euh… On aurait besoin de votre aide si ce n'est pas abuser de votre temps..

-Du tout, répondit Fye. Nous n'avons rien à faire ! N'est-ce pas, Kuro-chan !

-Hum !

-Merci beaucoup ! Allez sur la place, celle de tout à l'heure !

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut. Le grand ninja lui lança un regard noir alors que Fye se contenta de lui sourire le plus innocemment du monde. C'est en marmonnant qu'il se dirigea vers la porte attendant l'éclopé qui marchait plus lentement. Ils se rendirent sur la place du village et y furent accueillis comme des héros de légendes. Ils aidèrent les villageois à préparer la fête en leur honneur.

Kurogané aidait les hommes qui mettaient en place de lourdes décorations tandis que Fye aidait les femmes à la décoration, à cause de sa cheville. La fin d'après-midi passa rapidement et la place du village en fut transformée comme une gigantesque salle de danse, digne d'une salle de château. Des décorations, des lumières étaient disposées partout. Le repas était placé sur plusieurs tables mises à côté et où chacun se servirait.

Yuya les avait rejoints vers la fin, ayant fini ses pâtisseries. Elle était restée près de Fye et s'inquiétait pour sa cheville mais celui-ci lui assurait que tout allait bien grâce à sa pommade miracle ! La fête était sur le point de commencer et Yuya les entraîna jusqu'à l'auberge pour leur donner des vêtements de cérémonie !

Après être passés à la douche chacun leur tour, ils enfilèrent les vêtements. Kurogané avait écopé d'une tenue bleue nuit qui était comme une sorte de kimono dans le haut et le bas ressemblait à un bas de pyjama. Une ceinture couleur or venait ajuster le tout et faisait ressortir l'ensemble. Fye dut mette à nouveau des habits de femmes car il était bien trop fin pour les autres habits que Yuya avait réussi à trouver. Il avait donc mis une robe de cérémonie, bleu pâle avec des broderies bleu foncé représentant des signes de ce pays. Le grand ninja le regardait d'un air critique dans ses habits féminins. Le magicien le regarda avec une moue.

-Quoi !

-Non rien. Je pourrais dire à Shaolan que je t'aurais vu en robe, pouffa-t-il.

Fye fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

-Je m'en fiche ! Moi, j'aime bien !

Il se retourna et avança avec une démarche féline. Il arriva à l'embrasure de la porte et s'y appuya avec un air des plus aguicheurs, battant des cils dans une caricature de courtisane.

-Tu viens, grand fou !

-FYE !

Le magicien éclata de rire tout en partant dans le couloir afin de se rendre sur la place du village. Le ninja lui courut après et ne dit rien une fois à sa hauteur. Le blond gardait son éternel sourire aux lèvres et regarda Kurogané du coin de l'œil. S'il n'y avait pas toutes ces lumières multicolores, il jurait que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée… Mais cela restait du domaine de la supposition !

Ils arrivèrent sur la place et la fête commença, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'eux pour commencer ! Fye fut assailli par les filles qui semblaient toutes vouloir être aux petits soins pour lui. Kurogané les regarda d'un air mauvais tandis qu'il discutait.

Parmi toute la gente féminine, Yuya fit son apparition. Elle était habillée en bleu roi, une robe qu'elle s'était confectionnée. Elle avait une fleur dans les cheveux qui étaient remontés en une espèce de chignon mais dont beaucoup de mèches s'échappaient en cascade. Le blond se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-Tu es ravissante !

-Euh… Merci…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Fye sourit et l'invita à danser à la grande déception des autres jeunes filles qui avaient tenté de le faire danser. Il la serra contre lui et ils commencèrent à danser sur le rythme enivrant de la musique locale.

-Votre… Votre cheville !

-Je te réservai une danse, dit-il. Pour te remercier !

Yuya avait les joues en feu et les cachaient à grande peine contre l'épaule du magicien. Toutes les autres jeunes filles la regardaient avec jalousie et cela attira le regard de Kurogané qui discutait tranquillement. Lorsqu'il le vit danser si près de la jeune fille, son regard se fit plus dur, voir méchant. Il était jaloux et cela se voyait mais les villageois qui étaient avec lui étaient dans l'incompréhension.

-Vous…Vous devez vraiment partir ! Osa-t-elle murmurer.

Fye sourit et comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Oui. Et puis, j'ai déjà quelqu'un…

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle avait espéré… Fye la fit tourner ne dernière fois et il lui releva son visage baissé, voyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un ! Qui sait, il est peut-être tout près, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la piste. Il sentait le regard d'un jeune homme posé sur lui avec hostilité. Cela le faisait sourire. Fye chercha Kurogané du regard mais aussitôt sortit de la piste, il fut assailli par les jeunes filles qui lui demandaient une danse.

-Euh…

Il sentit qu'on l'attrapa par l'épaule et fut tiré en arrière.

-Je vous l'empreinte ! Fit une voix énervée.

Le magicien reconnu aisément le ninja qui l'entraîna un peu plus loin en le traînant. Mais celui-ci montrait très peu de douceur et Fye retira brusquement sa main de l'étreinte de sa compagnie de route.

-Ca suffit, tu me fais mal à marcher aussi vite !

-Tu n'avais pas mal pour danser, rétorqua-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Un silence s'ensuivit alors que la phrase de Kurogané traçait son chemin dans l'esprit du magicien. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris.

-Tu es jaloux !

-Pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il marchait bien trop vite avec ses grandes jambes. Fye tenta de le rattraper mais c'était peine perdue ou il se ferait mal à la cheville. Le magicien arriva devant la porte de leur chambre et l'ouvrit rapidement pour voir le ninja assis sur le lit en train de méditer ses paroles non contrôlées. Fye sourit tout en fermant la porte puis se rapprocha.

-Alors comme ça tu es jaloux !

-Je t'ai dis NON !

-Y'a que la vérité qui fâche, chantonna-t-il.

Le blond se retrouva devant lui et Kurogané leva la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une certaine malice qu'il n'avait pas encore vu dans ses yeux. Fye lui sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains fines et blanches.

-Tu es jaloux ! Répéta-t-il.

Le grand ninja était en train de se perdre dans son regard, alors qu'il passa ses bras autour de la fine taille du magicien, le rapprochant de lui.

-Oui !

Le sourire de Fye s'agrandit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kurogané le serra doucement contre lui alors qu'il goûtait à ses lèvres si délicieuses. Il laissa à Fye la commande de ce baiser si doux sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot ! Le blond relâcha ses lèvres, les joues rouges par le manque d'oxygène.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Kurogané et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Fye se retrouva sur le lit avec le grand ninja le dominant. Ce dernier vint capturer ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser alors que ses mains glissaient sur les fines hanches du blond. Fye fit glisser ses mains sur la nuque du ninja avant de plonger une main dans l'océan noir de ses cheveux.

Kurogané dédaigna enfin lâcher ses lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains remontait lentement.

-Kuro-chan, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Ils ont fait une fête pour nous !

-Je m'en fiche !

Le magicien sourit et fit glisser son autre main sur la mâchoire puissante du ninja. Ses yeux grenat brûlaient d'un feu que seul lui pourrait apaiser. Kurogané se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour les embrasser encore et encore, alors que sa main glissait vers les boutons de la robe. Fye continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux tout en répondant aux baisers tendres et passionnés.

Mais le blond ne restait pas inactif ! Son autre main glissa le long de son dos puissant, caressant ses muscles à travers le tissu léger. Il vient défaire la boucle qui retenait la ceinture d'or, celle-ci retenait le haut nuit du ninja. Kurogané sourit en le sentant défaire la ceinture et s'en débarrassa lorsqu'il la sentit glisser. Il avait défait tous les boutons que la robe comportait.

Sa main glissa le long du tissu pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, venant caresser la peau du blond. Celui-ci frissonna sous le contact si doux, lui qui était si brutal ! Fye émit un faible gémissement. Le haut du ninja était de travers mais il ne voulait pas cesser de caresser la douce peau du magicien. Le blond rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle et les joues rougies.

-Tu veux m'étouffer !

-Peut-être bien…

Alors le grand ninja délaissa ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de baisers légers comme des plumes. Il écartait doucement la robe, l'ayant observé lorsqu'il l'avait mis. Kurogané descendit vers ses clavicules, léchant sa peau avec une touche de provocation.

-Kuro-chan ! Gronda doucement Fye.

Le sourire du grand ninja s'agrandit alors qu'il parsemait son épaule de baiser. Le blond fit glisser sa main libre sous la tunique bleue nuit, l'écartant encore plus pour venir caresser le ventre musclé de son amant. Ses fins doigts parcouraient les contours de ses muscles puissants. Kurogané frémit en sentant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau, de quoi le rendre fou…

Il craqua et attrapa la main de Fye, la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, son regard venant se plonger dans le sien.

-Arrête si tu ne veux pas que je craque…

Fye sourit avec son sourire d'ange, son regard reflétant un air malicieux. Il se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres du ninja.

-C'est intéressant à savoir, murmura-t-il.

Kurogané fit glisser sa main sous le corps du blond et vient le coller à lui, sa peau touchant la sienne grâce aux pans de tissus écartés.

-Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu-là, susurra-t-il.

Il captura ses lèvres alors qu'il reposa le frêle corps du magicien. Il quitta la douceur de sa peau pour se débarrasser définitivement de son haut, le jetant à bas du lit. Le magicien vit son torse puissant, ses muscles qui bougeaient en harmonie sous sa peau dorée. Fye rougit à force de le regarder, se trouvant un peu gringalet à côté du grand ninja. Kurogané sourit en le voyant rougir ainsi.

-Impressionné ! C'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu me vois torse nu, rit-il doucement.

-Non mais…Je me dis que cette fois…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Kurogané lui avait volé ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et langoureux. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps frêle mais musclé du magicien. Il écarta ce qui restait du tissu de la robe puis la lui retira entièrement. Le blond se retrouva avec plus grand chose sur lui. Il rougit davantage alors que Kurogané se rapprochait de son corps. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur son torse pour le repousser ou plutôt l'empêcher de se coller contre lui mais au contact de sa peau brune, le magicien rougit davantage.

-Tu sais que t'es encore plus craquant comme ça, rit-il en caressa sa joue rouge.

-C'est pas ton cas, Grosse Brute !

-Huuum… Tu vas voir si je suis une grosse brute !

Ces mots étaient pleins de promesses. Kurogané s'empara de ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser, saisissant la main de Fye pour la poser sur son torse. Le blond demeura hésitant mais le ninja tenait fermement sa main pour qu'il ne la retire pas, l'incitant à aller plus loin même si ses caresses le rendaient fou.

Il relâcha ses lèvres alors que Fye était en manque d'oxygène, ses joues rougies. Le grand ninja commença à faire descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou, déposer des baisers papillons sur sa peau de soie. Le magicien fit glisser sa main sur son torse, remontant vers son épaule avant de plonger sa main dans les cheveux noirs. Il les caressait avec tendresse alors qu'il sentait les lèvres douces et soyeuses descendre toujours plus bas.

Kurogané arriva vers un bout de chair et il vint le mordiller doucement, passant le bout de sa langue dessus. Le blond lâcha un gémissement plus sonore, les battements de son cœur commençant à s'emballer.

-Kurogané…

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire avant de reprendre sa torture, léchant avec attention son téton qui durcissait. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à l'autre et il le caressa, le pinça doucement. Le magicien avait du mal à se contenir, ces sensations étaient si exquises et si étranges… Il fit glisser une de ses mains le long de la colonne, caressant la peau dorée du ninja. Du bout des doigts, il traçait les contours de ses muscles puissants.

Le grand ninja frémit au contact de cette main si douce. Il donna un dernier coup de langue sur le téton martyrisé avant de descendre le long du torse de son magicien. Sa langue traçait un sillon de lave qui tirait des gémissements à Fye. Il se laissait porter par ses sensations… Il ne pouvait lutter contre le désir naissant, l'envahissant comme un tsunami, éradiquant la raison, la faisant fuir.

L'imposante main de Kurogané caressa la peau pâle, redescendant lentement vers le ventre plat du blond. Sa langue taquine lécha son nombril et Fye rit tout en gémissant.

-Kurogané ! Ca chatouille !

Avec un sourire un peu sadique, le grand ninja s'attarda sur le nombril du blond, faisant jouer sa langue sur le tour avant de la faire entrer dans le petit trou pour le léchouiller. Le magicien se tortilla tout en riant. Il l'immobilisa sans mal, déposant des baisers sur sa peau douce comme la soie.

Le cœur de Fye battait à tout rompre. Son souffle devenait plus court alors qu'il sentait le désir se répandre dans ses veines comme un puissant élixir. Les mains de Kurogané caressaient ses fines hanches avant de faire doucement glisser son sous-vêtement. Lentement, il fit glisser le tissu, le laissant s'attarder sur la bosse qu'il voyait et qu'il avait senti grandir.

Le blond gémit sous cette torture, le suppliant de le lui retirer sans plus attendre. Le grand ninja le fit descendre le long des fines jambes de son magicien, et en profita pour retirer son bas car il se sentait à l'étroit et cela ne serait que pire dans quelques minutes. Tandis qu'il remontait doucement, il déposait des baisers sur sa peau soyeuse.

-Kuro-chaaan… !

-Hum, gronda-t-il.

Il fit exprès de lécher sa peau, remontant sur sa cuisse. Ses mains glissèrent vers ses fesses qu'il caressa avec tendresse tandis que ses lèvres vinrent effleurer son membre gonflé de désir. Fye poussa un petit cri de surprise à ce contact doux et inhabituel. Il se cambra naturellement, écartant instinctivement les cuisses, tirant un sourire à son amant.

Kurogané voulait faire durer le plaisir et il vient déposer des baisers sur ses bourses, les suçotant avec tendresse pour mieux l'exciter. Le blond gémissait, des sons inarticulés qui ne trouvaient aucune barrière pour les retenir. Une langue coquine se glissa à la base de son membre, venant lécher sa verge tendue.

-Aaaahhhh ! Kurooo ! Supplia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le ninja donna un coup de langue sur le gland violacé de désir. Le cœur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'en retrouvait encore plus saccadé.

Kurogané lécha avec attention le haut du membre offert, le goûtant comme une sucrerie qui lui était jusqu'à là refusée. Il fit glisser sa langue sur le membre palpitant, le prenant peu à peu entre ses lèvres pour le sucer avec délectation. Fye gémit avec plus d'insistance, montrant son plaisir. Ses mains qui étaient demeurées sans attache, vinrent se poser dans les cheveux du ninja, appuyant vainement sur sa tête pour en avoir plus.

Mais le grand ninja était bien plus fort que lui et cela n'était qu'une petite pression pour lui dont il se moquait mais qui lui prouvait qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Sa langue se fit plus câline autour du membre du magicien, le caressant, parcourant ses moindres recoins afin de le goûter dans son intégralité. Fye ne pouvait que laisser ses gémissements sortir de sa gorge, sentant une chaleur monter peu à peu en lui, comme s'il mettait le feu à ses veines.

-Kurooooogané ! Gémit-il.

Ses mains caressaient les cheveux corbeau avec douceur et insistance. Le grand ninja accentua ses va et vient sur son membre, voulant le faire perdre les pédales. Il lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur, tirant un petit cri à son magicien. Il lécha rapidement ses doigts avant de déposer un baiser sur le gland violacé d'où s'échappait déjà un peu de sa semence.

Le ninja reprit entre ses chaudes lèvres le membre qui réclamait délivrance tandis qu'il fit glisser ses doigts entre les fesses rebondies du blond. Celui-ci se tortilla sous les sensations. Son bassin ondulait doucement et cherchait plus de contact avec cette langue gourmande. De son autre main, le ninja freina ses hanches, le maintenant sans mal.

Alors qu'il léchait avec attention son membre, il fit doucement glisser un doigt dans son intimité, venant caresser cette chaude paroi encore vierge de son intrusion. Une des mains de Fye se crispa dans la chevelure du grand ninja alors qu'il poussait un cri de surprise. Cette intrusion lui était quelque peu désagréable.

-Kurogané…

Sa voix semblait brisée comme pour refléter son trouble. Kurogané le sentit bien et redoubla d'attention sur son membre alors que son doigt sortait doucement pour re-rentrer, caressant avec tendresse sa chaude et étroite paroi. Le blond se détendit, appréciant le contact au fur et à mesure qu'il se perdait de nouveau dans le plaisir. Un de ses mains abandonna la chevelure pour venir agripper le drap tandis que l'autre cajolait toujours les cheveux d'ébène.

Kurogané accentua ses va et vient sur le membre palpitant de son amant afin de le porter au comble de l'excitation. Fye semblait répondre favorablement à l'appel du désir et il glissa un autre doigt en lui, la caressant avec plus d'attention. Il fit très vite glisser un troisième car ses gémissements étaient plus forts. Son bas ventre était de feu et il sentait une chaleur monter au creux de ses reins, se cambrant toujours plus sous ses tortures.

-Kuroooooo-chaannn ! Je… Je vais pas teniiiir, supplie-t-il.

Sa langue redoubla d'attention tout comme ses lèvres et il le sentit se libérer dans sa gorge, poussant un cri de pure jouissance. Fye retomba sur le matelas, la respiration courte et le regard voilé. Kurogané lécha son membre pour ne laisser aucune goutte de sa semence. Il remonta pour l'embrasser alors que ses doigts traçaient toujours en lui le futur chemin que son membre allait prendre.

Car tout ceci l'avait excité… Il se sentait dur et avait envie de lui… Le blond répondit à son baiser malgré sa courte respiration. Ses joues étaient rouges, son regard embrumé par le plaisir. Kurogané lui sourit avec tendresse alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de son intimité. Le magicien grogna sous cet abandon.

-Pardon mais je ne tiens plus…

Il s'empara de ses lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses, les remontant de chaque côtés de ses hanches pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il dirigea son membre palpitant de désir, se retenant de ne pas le prendre brusquement. Il le pénétra doucement, Fye se crispant lorsqu'il sentit le gland de son amant entrer en lui.

-Kurogané, gémit-il sous la douleur.

Le grand ninja n'alla pas plus loin, quelque peu frustré si bien qu'il en grogna. Le blond vient se coller contre le torse puissant de son amant, passant ses bras autour de son cou comme pour se réfugier auprès de lui. Avec douceur, il déposa des baiser dans son cou offert, ses mains caressant ses hanches alors qu'il se retirait pour le prendre de nouveau.

-Tu es si étroit, gémit Kurogané.

Fye gémit sous l'intrusion plus importante, ses mains se crispant sur la peau halée. Le grand ninja faisait son possible pour l'aider à se détendre, le caressant, le couvrant de baiser. Il était vraiment délicieux et cela en devenait frustrant de ne pouvoir le prendre en entier. Lentement, Kurogané commença un lent mouvement de va et vient en lui pour lui faire oublier la douleur et lui donner du plaisir.

Le blond commença à se détendre, ses gémissements ne traduisant plus que le plaisir qu'il y prenait. Le ninja accentua ses mouvements en lui, tenant ses hanches afin de le posséder avec plus de ferveur. Fye gémit sous ses coups plus impérieux, qui l'exploraient toujours plus loin. Il relâcha sa prise sur la nuque de son amant caressant la base de sa nuque alors que des gémissements sortaient inlassablement de sa gorge.

Le ninja remontait le long de son cou, venant mordiller le lobe de son oreille avant de souffler :

-Tu es vraiment délicieux…

C'est alors qu'il effleura sa prostate, lui tirant un cri plus fort que les précédents.

-Kurooo ! Le supplia-t-il.

Le grand ninja mordilla son oreille alors qu'il frottait son membre sur sa zone de plaisir. Le blond criait son plaisir, complètement perdu dans les limbes du ravissement. Kurogané accentuait ses allé et venu dans son étroite intimité, sentant le membre de son amant frotter contre son ventre et devenir plus dur. Une de ses mains s'échappa pour venir se glisser entre leurs corps, ses doigts entourant son membre de nouveau palpitant, lui appliquant bien vite le même rythme que ses coups de reins.

-Aaaaahhhh ! Kurooo-chaaaannn !

Le blond s'arqua sous le plaisir, sentant le membre impérieux du ninja frotter sa perle de plaisir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et Kurogané en profita pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il sentait son bas ventre s'enflammer.

-Huuum ! Fye…Gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le magicien se libéra entre eux, le plaisir était trop intense. Son intimité de contracta autour du membre du ninja le faisant jouir à son tour dans un dernier coup de rein. Fye se laissa aller dans les bras de Kurogané, le corps encore groggy de plaisir, le regard voilé. Le grand ninja lui sourit avec amour et vient embrasser ses lèvres roses.

-Tu es délicieux…

-Merci, dit-il avec difficulté.

Le grand ninja lui sourit et se retira de son intimité, le collant contre lui. Le blond s'y réfugia avec plaisir, respirant son odeur bien que la sueur ait recouvert sa peau halée.

-Tu es à moi, murmura le ninja en le serrant avec possessivité.

Fye sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse puissant. Sa respiration redevenait peu à peu normale, les battements de son cœur étaient plus calmes. Le blond s'endormit rapidement alors que Kurogané le serrait toujours contre lui. Le grand ninja ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir eu son magicien !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le matin entra dans la chambre avec les rayons du soleil, plus lumineux que jamais. Une tête blonde se blottit contre un torse halé, grognant à la vue du soleil. Le ninja remua tout en grognant, enserrant la source de chaleur contre lui. Fye se sentit compressé contre le torse puissant de son amant. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif, se rappelant les événements de la veille.

-Kuro-chan… Osa-t-il l'appeler.

-Hum ! Grogna le ninja sans ouvrir un œil.

Mais il avait senti sa présence et était réveillé ! Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de s'éveiller car cela signifierait partir ! Et marcher dans cette satanée forêt ! Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Le magicien se laissa aller dans ses bras, voulant profiter de ces derniers instants car après… Il se demandait bien ce que cela donnerait !

Le blond osa regarder par la fenêtre et le soleil semblait haut dans le ciel… Il devait facilement être proche des midis ! En plus de ça, ils avaient faussé compagnie aux villageois…

-Kurogané ! Si tu veux pouvoir partir, c'est maintenant qu'il faut se lever !

-D'accord, râla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Son regard grenat se posa sur le blond et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sans pour autant le lâcher.

-On mange et on part ! Dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Oui, répondit Fye avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de tenter de s'extirper des bras puissants du ninja.

-Kuro-chan ! Gronda-t-il doucement.

-J'ai pas envie de me lever !

-Peut-être mais il faut retrouver Shaolan et Sakura !

-Et ta cheville !

-Guérie du moment que tu me traînes pas comme une grosse brute !

Kurogané sourit à sa phrase et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'approfondissant en passant sa main derrière sa nuque. Il le relâcha à bout de souffle mais le libéra pour qu'il puisse se lever. Le blond se releva mais il sentit une douleur au niveau des fesses. Il se leva quand même et regarda le ninja allongé comme un pacha.

-T'es vraiment une grosse brute !

-Hein ! J't'ai rien fait là !

-Ce qui m'empêche pas d'avoir mal aux fesses !

Le ninja sourit, commençant à rire doucement.

-C'est pas ma faute à moi !

-Si !

Fye alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et remarqua que leurs vêtements étaient rangés et propres. Yuya avait dû les mettre là avant d'aller à la fête ! Il sourit à son attention et s'habilla avec ses vêtements qui sentaient le propre et qui bientôt sentiraient comme la forêt ! Il ressortit quelques minutes après, Kurogané le regardant avec surprise.

-Y sont là !

-Oui, elle a dû les mettre hier soir ! Va te changer !

Le grand ninja se leva sans complexe et passa à côté de Fye qui rougit aussitôt que celui-ci se fut enfermé dans la salle de bain. Fye tenta de faire partir les rougeurs à ses joues en respirant profondément. Le grand ninja ressortit peu de temps après, vêtu de ses habits noirs. Le magicien l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Bon et bien on y va !

Kurogané s'avança vers lui et le prit avec possessivité par la taille. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse et Fye se laissa faire, sachant que cela était leurs dernières minutes rien que tout les deux ! Car ils devaient retrouver Shaolan et Sakura. Le blond rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle et sourit à son amant.

-Allez !

Il se retira de l'étreinte du ninja et lui prit la main pour le faire sortir. Celui-ci grogna pour protester mais il était trop tard et le temps pressait ! En plus de retrouver Shaolan, ils allaient devoir retrouver la plume de Sakura. Fye lui lâcha la main lorsqu'ils furent en bas de l'escalier car il vit Yuya venir vers eux.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Yuya ! Répondit Fye avec un sourire.

Kurogané se contenta d'un grondement jaloux.

-Yuya, dit-il en lui prenant les mains et la regardant avec sérieux. Nous avons été ravis de l'accueil chaleureux que vous nous avez réservés mais il nous faut partir maintenant !

-Maintenant ! Vous ne mangez pas quelque chose !

-Non, ça ira !

-Je… Je vais au moins vous faire un panier, vous mangerez quand vous aurez envie !

Le regard de la rousse le suppliait d'accepter et le magicien lui sourit en lui disant un « volontiers ». Yuya lui sourit et alla rapidement dans la cuisine, criant qu'on devait préparer un panier pour les voyageurs.

-Quel départ discret, gronda doucement Kurogané.

-C'est ça ou on est obligé de rester !

Le ninja grogna doucement alors que Fye lui sourit avec tendresse. Ils sortirent et virent des villageois venir leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter une bonne route. Ils les remercièrent tandis que Yuya revint avec un panier rempli. Le grand ninja le prit pour éviter de fatiguer Fye qui avait encore une cheville fragile.

Ils partirent en adressant des derniers signes aux villageois. Kurogané marcha vers la forêt puis sentit une main le tirer sur le sentier.

-Mais on va dans la forêt !

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient !

-C'est pas vrai ! Gronda le ninja.

Ils marchèrent sur le sentier et lorsque plus un villageois ne pouvait les voir, ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

-Bon, faut trouver cette sorcière ! Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour que ça aille plus vite !

-Kuro-chan, tu sais bien que je m'y refuse !

-Mouaih… La bonne excuse !

Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Tout semblait être revenu au point de départ… la forêt… Cette boue nauséabonde… Fye progressait lentement à travers les racines qui dépassaient du sol tandis que le grand ninja avançait aisément même avec le panier rempli de nourriture.

-Tu avances ! Râla-t-il.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! J'ai pas envie de me refouler la cheville !

-Bah ! J'te porterais, dit-il sans même tilter.

-Vraiment !

Kurogané le regarda. Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas puisque… Enfin, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser… Ils étaient simplement redevenus des compagnons de route ! Le blond le rattrapa car le ninja s'était arrêté pour le regarder.

-Kurogané !

-Hum ! Dit-il en le regardant.

-Ca va ! Tu as l'air bizarre…

-Oui oui !

Il reprit la route en avançant à grand pas. Cela le troublait quelque peu et il voulait s'éloigner de lui pour réfléchir ! Fye le vit partir avec surprise et tenta de le rattraper.

-Kuro !

Mais il avançait toujours plus vite, n'attendant pas le magicien qui n'osait pas accélérer le pas à cause de sa cheville qui lui tirait un peu. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, le grand ninja posa le panier sur une racine plus haut que les autres et s'adossa à un arbre alors qu'il le regardait peiné ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait vraiment… Il était jaloux… Ca voulait dire qu'il tenait à lui, non !

Pourtant, dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de cette chambre, leurs rapports étaient à leurs états initiaux…Comme si rien ne s'était passé…Fye arriva péniblement jusqu'à lui et s'adossa à l'arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

-T'aurais pu m'attendre ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Tu veux me paumer !

Le grand ninja se redressa et se posta devant lui. Son regard grenat le fixait avec sérieux et Fye se demandait bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Kurogané posa ses mains de chaque côté des épaules du blond comme pour le bloquer.

-Qu'a été pour toi cette soirée !

-Hum !

-Nous deux, cette nuit, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Euh… Je… Un… Egarement !

-Quoi ! Un égarement ! Tu veux dire « hein, c'était bien Kurogané mais ça s'arrête là » ! Dit-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

Fye se mordit la joue d'avoir dit cela mais il l'avait dit sous l'emprise de la panique. Il ne savait pas trop où il en était et il regrettait d'avoir lâché ce mot.

-C'est tout ce que je suis ! Un égarement, dit-il avec une ironie mordante.

-Non ! Répliqua Fye d'une petite voix.

-Non quoi !

Le magicien baissa le regard car il ne pouvait plus supporter son regard critique, pesant, plein de remontrances… Il porta une main tremblante vers son haut noir qu'il prit entre ses doigts comme si cela était suffisant pour le retenir.

-Je… J'ai aimé… Je… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… Mais je suis un peu perdu… Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête !

Les joues de Fye s'empourpraient au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Kurogané fut soulagé de l'entendre dire ces mots. Il se rapprocha de lui, glissant une main sur son menton pour lui relever la tête.

-Il y a encore un peu de brouillard dans mon esprit mais je tiens à toi Fye, dit-il avec tendresse.

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour, passant son autre main autour de la fine taille du blond pour le serrer avec possessivité contre lui. Il s'y laissa aller, passant même ses bras autour du cou du ninja pour approfondir le baiser.

-KUUUUROOOOO-CHAAAAAN !

Quelque chose tomba sans douceur sur sa tête. Il évita de justesse de frapper la tête de Fye qui relâchait ses lèvres. Le magicien regarda la boule blanche qui avait atterri sur la tête du ninja.

-Mokona !

-Sale boule de poil ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il relâcha le blond en douceur pour saisir le petit Mokona qui tentait de lui échapper.

-Fye ! Il est méchant !

Le ninja le tenait par les oreilles, prêt à l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la forêt. Le blond riait doucement et attrapa Mokona. Kurogané le lâcha sous la caresse de son amant mais l'énervement n'était pas parti.

-Où est Shaolan !

-Il vous cherche ! On était chez la sorcière ! Elle a essayé de te trouver mais comme tu utilises pas tes pouvoirs, elle n'a pas pu te localiser !

-Tu peux nous y conduire !

-Bien sûr ! Mokona va vous y conduire !

Il sauta sur la tête du ninja, pointant sa patte dans une direction.

-En avant !

Le ninja grogna et le blond rit doucement tout en prenant le panier. Kurogané le vit prendre le panier et le lui prit des mains. Le magicien lui adressa un sourire. Il caressa furtivement sa main avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route pour la cabane de cette sorcière. Ils y arrivèrent en peu de temps et Shaolan les vit avec joie. Il les accueillit avec le sourire, étant rassuré d'enfin les avoir trouvé !

-Où est la Princesse Sakura !

-Avec Kiyra, la sorcière ! Indiqua-t-il. Venez !

Ils entèrent et saluèrent une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau de porcelaine et de grands yeux bleus. Fye fut surpris car Yuya lui avait parlé d'une affreuse sorcière !

-Je vous en prie, prenez place ! Dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

-Tenez ! Nous avons à manger, si vous voulez vous restaurer.

-Excellente idée ! Cria Mokona.

Ils firent le repas tandis que Shaolan expliquait ce qui leur était arrivés. Ils étaient tombés devant la cabane d'une femme vieille et laide. C'était elle qui détenait la plume de Sakura mais celle-ci les avait suppliés pour l'utiliser afin de lever un sort qui lui avait été jetée. Shaolan et Sakura acceptèrent mais ils dirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que Mokona était une source essentielle pour ses compagnons afin de communiquer.

La jeune femme expliqua qu'elle avait étendu le pouvoir de Mokona afin de leur permettre de se comprendre où qu'ils soient dans un grand périmètre autour de sa demeure. Fye comprit alors pourquoi Kurogané et lui avaient pu se comprendre. Kiyra leur expliqua qu'une sorcière jalouse de sa beauté lui avait jeté un sort et qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour le lever elle-même !

La plume de Sakura lui était tombée du ciel comme un cadeau et elle avait conservé celle-ci comme un trésor, travaillant sur un contre sort grâce à sa puissance. Elle remercia encore une fois Shaolan et Sakura de lui avoir permis de l'avoir utilisée. Sakura lui sourit et le petit brun dit que c'était normal !

-Et vous ! Où étiez-vous !

-On est tombé sur un village à la sortie de la forêt !

-Oh ! Le village où j'habitais auparavant ! Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est le seul autour de cette forêt !

Kurogané tenta de manger son denier beignet alors que Mokona tentait de le lui prendre. Fye sourit et tendit le sien à Mokona pour qu'il laisse son amant tranquille. Shaolan remarqua son geste mais ne dit rien. Ils les observaient depuis le début et avaient noté un petit changement ! Mais cela ne le regardait pas !

-Bien, puisque nous avons la plume, il est temps pour nous de partir. Merci pour tout Kiyra !

-Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, du fond du cœur !

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et reconnaissance avant de venir déposer un baiser sur le front de Sakura qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Au revoir à vous aussi !

-Merci ! Répondit Fye avec un sourire.

Kurogané ne put s'empêcher de grogner de jalousie ce qui faisait sourire encore plus le blond. Mokona déploya une nouvelle fois ses ailes et les aspira pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans une autre dimension ! Où Mokona pourrait les embêter un peu plus que dans cette dimension où ils s'étaient tous les égarés !

**: Owari :**

* * *

Law : Première fic de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ ! Contenteuh !

Laimë : LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON ! 19 pages pour y arriver…Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas laissée les commandes !

Law : Parce que… Je pense pas que lemon sur lemon aurait pas plue à Shali. Faut une histoire avant !

Laimë : Pfff, du blabla pour arriver à ça !

Law : Shali, défends-moi !

Shalimar : Petit… Petit… Petit… ! tu veux des chocolats ? (regarde Laimë) Ben laisse Law tranquille ! En tout cas, miciiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'adore ce fic (sautille de partout)


End file.
